The Last of The Decepticons
The Story: After the only three episodes of season four, the Decepticons were hunted down like never before, until only 35 remained. Galvatron was horribly damaged from his last encounter with the great Autobot leader Optimus Prime, so Shockwave repaired and reverted him back into Megatron. The Decepticons than scaned new vehicle modes either from Cybertron or Earth of the now 2030s, and soon became more than ready to start a new war with both the humans and The Autobots. However, all 100 Decepticons that have beast modes are still very alive and well on their newly adopted planet of Animaltron, a flourish world with no intelligent organic life and have named their newly crowned race after Razerclaw's team…The Predacons, with Dixshot as their new leader. They refuse to have anything to do with the Decepticons, but promised to help the Autobots in finishing them off for good as long as they can remain in peace and still claim Animaltron as their one true home. The Decepticons once again live on the wasteland of a planet called Char, but are still unable to find any Energon in nor on it. Back on Cybertron, Sixshot and some of his Predacon agreed to meet with Optimus Prime and his Autobots in signing a permanent peace treaty called The Pax Cybertronia, and that's when the new and improved Decepticons went in to attack both The Autobots and The Predacons for what they have just done. Though they fought well against both factions, The Decepticons were still no match for their combined power and strength, and had no choice but to retreat once more. Angerd by their latest defeat and taking it out on each other, the spirit of Megatronus Prime/The Fallen came before them, telling Megatron what he needs to do in order to finally defeat their enemies. They would need to create a Super Space Bridge (S.S.B.), which would allow Megatronus to escape from his dimensional prison created by Primus himself. He then told Megatron that once he is free, he will help him concur both Earth and Cybertron as he himself is as powerful as 5 primes. Megatron and his Decepticons than soon went to work in stealing all of the necessary equipment to create The S.S.B., along with their newest member named Waspinator. Optimus Prime soon received a spiritual message from his father Alpha Trion and the Devine Creater Primus, warning him of Megatronus Primes return. Alpha Trion's ghost/spark than guided Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Mirage, Prowl and Sunstreaker to the secret location of The Enigma Of Combination, which soon gave those 5 Autobots the power to combine into Omega Prime, a combiner robot with the power of 5 Primes; even though Optimus is the only true Pime in this Combiner team. The Enigma of Combination also gave Sky Lynx, Hound, Wheeljack, Tailbreaker, Smokescrean and Wreak-Gar the power to combine into Sky Reign, another new combiner robot. After that, it allowed all 5 of the Dinobots (Grimlock, Slug, Swoop, Snarl and Sludge) to combine into Extinction, the Dinosaur combiner robot. Sadly, the Enigma of Combination also highlighted the intelligence of Devastator and Bruticus, making them now as smart as the average grunt; but at least their still smarter than Waspinator. The three new Autobot combiner robots were surprisingly already three times smarter than the average combiner robot, which was another gift from The Enigma of Combination. Eventually, Omega Prime did get to fight Megatronus, and after a very long battle, destroyed the fallen Prime. However, Megatron was able to get his hands on the Enigma of Combination, allowing him, Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Waspinator to combine into Galvatronus, the namesake of Megatron's former self. Omega Prime and Gavatronus would fight the following week after the death of The Fallen, and the two were at a stalemate, twice in one day. They were soo equally matched that there was neither a victor nor a looser, making both Optimus Prime and Megatron wonder if either side will truly win the war for power, control and survival.Optimus Prime than hid the Enigma of Combination back where he and his combiner team first found it before sealing the entrance back up again, as all 5 of them had their memories of its location eraced by Alpha Trions request. The Enigma of Combination would never be seen again, which soon made Megatron even more furious. Category:Fan Fiction